Die Zeit vergeht
Frühling Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen gleiten sanft über die Berge und färben sie orangerot, während der Wind leicht über die Wiesen streicht. Die restlichen Schneeflecken glitzern im warmen Licht wie Bergkristalle und die ersten Schmetterlinge schweben zierlich über die Blumen, die bereits blühen. Unterdessen sitze ich auf einer Bank und genieße die Ruhe, die sich langsam über das Tal legt. Man merkt, dass der Frühling naht. Die Menschen gehen zusammen mit den Blumen immer mehr auf und laufen mit einem Lächeln durch die Straßen. In dem Moment ist ein kleines Mädchen an mir vorbei gerannt und summt fröhlich ein Lied vor sich hin. Niedlich die Kleine, lange blonde Löckchen mit roten Blumen auf ihrem Kleid. Langsam und leise gehe ich hinter ihr her. Es tut mir weh, jedoch wird sie nie zu Hause ankommen. Von weitem sehe ich bereits, wie sich ein Auto nähert. Der Fahrer scheint ein ärgerliches Gespräch zu führen und anstatt, dass er auf die Strasse achtet, konzentriert er sich auf das Smartphone, das er an sein Ohr hält. Leicht lege ich meine Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens. Ruckartig dreht sie sich um und schaut mich ganz erschrocken an, doch dann breitet sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Komm mit mir kleine Naya, sage ich in einem freundlichen und liebevollen Tonfall. Sie greift nach meiner Hand und wir verschwinden in Richtung des Horizonts. Ein letztes Mal blicke ich zurück und sehe, wie ihr Körper von dem Auto erfasst wird. Die Menschen lernen es wohl nie, sage ich zu mir selbst und blicke in das lächelnde Gesicht der Kleinen. Sommer Gnadenlos brennt die Sonne auf die Erde herunter. Es müssen wohl so an die 38 Grad sein. Die Leute fliehen in den Schatten, der aber nicht so kühl ist, wie sie es erhofft haben. Trotz der Hitze sind die meisten fröhlich unterwegs. Von überall her hört man fröhliches Gelächter. Jugendliche und Eltern mit ihren Kindern sind auf dem Weg ins Schwimmbad. Alle scheinen sorglos und glücklich zu sein, bis auf einen jungen Mann, den ich heute zu mir holen werde. Ich stehe vor einem neuen und modernen Gebäude. Mein Blick schweift über das gesamte Grundstück. Es ist groß, neu und sieht auch dementsprechend teuer aus. Ich gleite langsam durch das Gittertor, durchquere den Garten und betrete schließlich das Haus. Im Inneren ist es stockdunkel und aus einem Zimmer im zweiten Stock hört man ein Schluchzen und Wimmern. Vorsichtig gehe ich die Treppen nach oben und betrete jenes Zimmer, aus dem die Geräusche kommen. In der Ecke kauert ein Mann. Krampfhaft hält er beide Hände an den Kopf und drückt sie auf seine Schläfe. "Nein, nein, nein, nein! Ich bin nicht verrückt! Die anderen sind es! Sie waren es, die mir so viel Arbeit aufgedrückt haben! Sie waren es, die mir mehr Arbeit gegeben haben, als in so kurzer Zeit möglich ist!", flüstert er vor sich hin und wiegt sich dabei langsam vor und zurück. Seine Stimme klingt rau und brüchig. Er ist völlig abgemagert und unter seinen Augen zeichnen sich tiefe Augenringe. "Ich kann das nicht mehr! Ich will nicht mehr! Diesem Druck kann ich nicht länger standhalten!" Seine Stimme wird lauter und ich sehe zu, wie er zitternd auf die Beine kommt. Vorsichtig wankt er zur Tür, geht langsam die Treppe nach unten und mit langsamen Schritten wankt er durch den Garten, wobei er bei einer Engelsstatue Halt macht und sie lange anschaut. „Ich werde dir folgen..“ Mit diesen Worten geht er schließlich durch das Tor, wankt an den Menschen vorbei in Richtung des Waldes, der ganz in der Nähe liegt. So fertig und furchtbar er auch aussieht, niemand beachtet ihn oder fragt sich wohin er wohl geht. Bei der Klippe angekommen, lässt er seinen Blick ein letztes Mal über die Landschaft ziehen. Die Sonne verschwindet langsam hinter dem Horizont und taucht die ganze Gegend in ein goldenes Licht. Der Mann nimmt einen letzten, tiefen Atemzug und lässt sich von der Klippe fallen. Ein weiteres Leben, das dem Druck der heutigen Zeit nicht standhalten konnte.'' Mit diesen Worten fange ich seine gebrochene Seele auf und nehme sie zu mir, während sein Körper weiter in die Tiefe stürzt Herbst Dicke graue Wolken hängen über dem kleinen Tal, dem ich zugeteilt wurde. Seit Jahren bin ich hier schon unterwegs. Viele Menschen sind in der Zeit mit mir gekommen. Der Regen prasselt kalt herab und die Bäume werden kahl und leer. Der Herbst naht und mit ihm auch die Kälte des Winters. Ich streife durch die Straßen und beobachte die Leute, die mittlerweile mit düsteren Blicken und gedrückter Laune durch die Gegend ziehen. Vereinzelt sieht man Kinder in bunten Gummistiefeln durch die Pfützen springen, dabei hört man das liebliche Lachen der Kleinen. ''Sie sind die Sonne des Herbstes, sage ich lächelnd und gehe weiter in die Richtung des alten Hauses am Ende der Straße. Dort besuche ich einen Mann mittleren Alters. Laute Stimmen dringen aus dem Wohnzimmer, ebenso wie der Klang einer Vase die auf dem Holzboden zerschmettert wird. Aus dem Raum daneben kann man deutlich das Wimmern eines Kindes hören. Leise betrete ich den Raum und schaue mir das Geschehen an. Die Frau sitzt weinend in der Ecke, während der Mann lauthals seine Meinung äußert und sie dabei immer wieder ins Gesicht schlägt. An ihren Handgelenken treten deutlich blaue Flecken hervor, die sich langsam mit einem Lila vermischen. Grausam, was der Alkohol aus manchen Menschen macht..,'' flüstere ich traurig vor mich hin. Es gibt viele, die es verdient hätten, von dieser Welt zu verschwinden. Die einen bekommen ihre gerechte Strafe und die anderen werden erlöst. Ich spüre, wie mein innerer Zorn gegen diesen Mann wächst und kann es kaum erwarten, ihm seine gerechte Strafe zu geben. Die Frau steht langsam mit weichen Knien auf und richtet sich vor ihrem Mann auf. Ihre Augen funkeln vor Hass und ihre Hände zittern. Während er sie immer noch anschreit, holt sie aus und schlägt ihm mitten ins Gesicht, so stark dass er mit seiner Schläfe gegen die Eckkante des kleinen Wohnzimmertisches knallt. Das Blut rinnt langsam auf den Boden, noch ein letztes Zucken von ihm und er ist tot. Ich lege ihm die glühende Eisenkette um den Hals und ziehe ihn hinter mir her. Er schreit und rüttelt mit aller Kraft an der Kette. ''Das funktioniert nicht, du wirst sie nicht mehr los, sie ist deine gerechte Strafe! gebe ich ihm in einem erhabenen, aggressiven Tonfall zurück und zerre ihn durch den Boden. Seine Schreie hallen noch durch den Raum, glücklicherweise kann nur ich sie hören. Winter Der Wind pfeift kalt um die Häuser und große Schneeflocken tanzen durch den Wind. Die Sonne zeigt sich immer weniger, genau wie die Menschen. Alle schließen sich in ihren Wohnungen ein und gehen kaum noch auf die Straße. Man sieht sie nur, wenn sie von der Arbeit oder der Schule nach Hause laufen. Naja, so sind die Menschen nun mal, sie gehen mit der Natur und ihren Launen. Langsam gehe ich weiter, schließlich habe ich noch einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Gerade als ich meinen Blick vom Pergament, auf dem groß Paulina steht, löse, merke ich, dass ich mich vor einem Schaufenster befinde. Einen kurzen Moment betrachte ich mich in dem spiegelnden Glas. Meine einst tiefschwarze Robe ist jetzt von vielen kleinen Schneeflocken bedeckt, sie scheint fast weiß zu sein. Ich bin in schwarz-weiß gehüllt, der einzige Farbpunkt ist das blaue Leuchten in meinem Schädel, welches meine Augen ersetzt. Leicht musste ich lächeln, man könnte mich doch glatt mit einem Engel verwechseln, nur fehlen mir dazu die Flügel. Aber.. bin ich nicht sowas wie ein Engel? Ich bestrafe die, die es verdient haben und erlöse die Menschen, denen Leid zugefügt wurde. Das... ist es doch, was Engel tun, oder...? Mit einem Mal bläst der Wind stärker und ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, dies erinnert mich an den eigentlichen Auftrag. Ich klopfe den Schnee von meiner Robe und betrete das nächste Haus. Als ich das Zimmer betrete, bietet sich ein herzzerreißendes Bild vor mir. Eine alte Frau liegt geschwächt in ihrem Bett und streicht ihrer einzigen Enkelin, welche bitterlich weint, sanft über die Wange. "Bitte, du darfst nicht gehen! Du kannst mich doch nicht alleine zurück lassen! Ich liebe dich doch so sehr! Bei wem soll ich Halt suchen, wenn du nicht mehr da bist?" "Mein liebes Kind, mach dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen", gibt sie lächelnd zurück, "Ich hatte ein wunderschönes Leben mit Höhen und Tiefen. Ihr alle habt es zu etwas ganz Besonderem gemacht. Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dem Tod, er ist ein sanftes Wesen und solange du mich in deinem Herzen trägst, werde ich auch immer bei dir sein und dich beschützen." Mit diesen Worten schliesst sie die Augen und ihr Kopf fällt leicht zur Seite. Vorsichtig nähere ich mich dem Bett, nehme ihre Hand und ziehe sie sanft neben mich. Noch ein wenig verwundert aber dennoch lächelnd steht sie neben mir und betrachtet ihre Enkelin und ihren leblosen Körper. "Die arme Kleine...", sagt sie mit leiser Stimme, "aber sie wird das meistern. Komm lass uns gehen. Ich würde gerne meine Familie wieder sehen." Ich nicke ihr zu und gemeinsam laufen wir in Richtung der Tür. An der Schwelle schauen wir noch ein letztes Mal zurück. Ich sehe wie ihr Blick immer wehmütiger wird. „Die Kleine wird mir fehlen..“, flüstert sie traurig und man sieht, wie ihr heimlich eine Träne über die Wange rinnt. Ihr werdet schon bald wieder ''vereint sein, ''gebe ich leise zurück und begebe mich mit ihr an den Ort nach unserer Zeit. Lia96 (Diskussion) 21:33, 14. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas